


Unhappenings #Y

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A stakeout...





	Unhappenings #Y

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> January 17, 2012(?)

"This is boring," Ed complained as he dug in the car's glovebox for the last of the red and white spiral mints that had Havoc had stuffed in there so long ago that they'd gotten chewy and stuck to their filmy plastic. They gave Ed something to do, though, while they sat and watched a mostly-vacant old factory building. Eventually, the silhouettes in the lone lighted floor would leave, and then... well... Then Ed got to do something other than eat candy and fiddle with his watch and complain.

Normally, this wouldn't be their sort of job, but again, alchemy was involved. Havoc was sick of alchemy, but he didn't really mind Ed. Anyone not afraid of putting Mustang in his place was better kept on his side, anyway.

There was still more than an hour until their relief arrived - hopefully Ed could keep himself occupied for long enough to get there without transmuting some part of the car.

"Here..." Havoc handed his binoculars over and after a moment of adjusting them, Ed settled to watch the scene on the floor.

He handed them back quickly.

"What's wrong?" Havoc asked.

Even in the dim street light, he could tell that Ed was blushing a deep, deep red.

"Yeah, it'll be a few minutes," Ed mumbled. "We don't need to watch them."

"Huh?" Havoc drew the binoculars up and adjusted them back and oh....

Ed was very right. The backlit silhouettes were very busy for the time being.

And he'd probably have to write that into their report.

Which meant, with Ed watching him, he had to watch...

At least it wasn't boring.


End file.
